


hot n ready

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkward Crush, I'm tired, M/M, Makeup, Spoilers, and josh blows him, ha, josh wears lipstick and dustin finds it hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua Dun is stupidly pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot n ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onetoomanycats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetoomanycats/gifts).



> no joke the ship name for Josh and Dustin is hot n ready. at least according to me and onetoomanycats.
> 
> seriously though why has it taken me so long to ship these two I mean look at [this](http://instagram.com/p/kqInXUqpXJ/?modal=true) it's adorable.
> 
> this doesn't really make sense oh well.

Joshua Dun is stupidly pretty.

Dustin’s serious. It’s weird. But he’s not gay; he likes girls. Girls are pretty. 

Josh Dun is pretty. 

He likes Josh?

Well, of course he likes Josh. Josh is his roommate, his friend. One of his best friends. He loves the guy. Just not in a gay way. 

Because it’s not gay to stare at another man’s ass. Right.

Hey, Dustin _is_ a self-described ass man. He just appreciates the aesthetics. Asses are universal. Everyone has an ass, probably. Boy asses and girl asses don’t really differ. It’s just an ass. A nice ass. Dustin appreciates it. 

Dustin appreciates an ass belonging to another man. Right.

 

 

The cotton candy hair killed Dustin a bit.

Honestly, the man is just so _pretty._ And the cotton candy hair is just a cherry on top. Josh is just several gallons of prettiness, and _that’s_ why Dustin likes him. Because he’s pretty.

Girls are pretty, and Dustin likes girls.  

Josh Dun is pretty, and Dustin likes Josh Dun because he likes girls.

That, of course, makes perfect sense.

 

 

Dustin isn’t gay. He just likes Josh because Josh is pretty, like girls. Dustin’s a heterosexual man who likes a pretty man.

Dustin isn’t gay. Nope.

 

 

“No, wait,” Dustin can hear Josh saying, and then a loud “Tyler!” accompanied by a peal of laughter. Dustin pretends he doesn't feel a warm rush of affection at Josh’s laughter.

He doesn’t know why he tries to deny it, though. They’re bros. Dustin being happy when Josh is happy is perfectly normal.

He pictures Josh lying on his bed, hand pressing phone to ear as he grins, eyes squinting as he giggles. He pictures himself lying next to Josh, tracing his fingers over Josh’s pretty, pretty body, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Josh’s skin until Josh can’t concentrate on his conversation with Tyler.

Dustin coughs. Bros. 

 

 

So Dustin might be a little gay.

This is kind of a big step for only being a little gay, though.

“Is, um,” Dustin bites his lip. “Is Josh, y’know, gay? Or bi, I guess, since Debby.”

Tyler looks at him. “Why?” he asks, sounding a little suspicious. 

“Oh, you know,” Dustin says, feigning indifference. “Just curious.”

“And could my answer possibly lead to you throwing Josh out of the apartment you two share?” Tyler says, eyeing him carefully.

“What?” Dustin splutters, insulted. “No!”

“I didn’t think so,” Tyler assures him. “I just had to check, you know?”

Dustin doesn’t really blame him, but he’s still a little miffed. “Yeah.” 

“So,” Tyler says slowly. “Josh has told me that he identifies somewhere on the bi spectrum. So he’s gay-ish.”

“And what about you?” At Tyler’s frown, Dustin quickly explains, “I just want to make sure that you and Josh aren’t, y’know, involved.” 

“I’m engaged,” Tyler says slowly, “to a woman.” 

“Yeah, but…”

“Why does it matter to you, anyways?” Tyler asks.

Dustin blushes, looking down. “iuzthinkinboutaybeaskinimout.”

“What?”

Dustin clears his throat. “I was thinking about maybe asking him out,” he says.

Tyler stares at him, and Dustin suddenly feels the need to explain further. 

“I didn’t want to be like, moving in on your territory or whatever,” Dustin babbles and wow, he hasn’t been this flustered in a very long time. “Because one, you and Tyler are best friends forever and I’ll never even try to come between that, and two, you two are… you know, ambiguous. With your sexualities. And stuff. And you slap Josh’s butt a lot. Josh does have a nice butt though, so I don’t blame you, and oh gosh did I say that out loud? Anyways, I just wanted to make sure—”

“Dude, dude,” Tyler says, holding a hand out to stop Dustin’s word vomit which has unsurprisingly turned to the topic of Josh’s ass. “There isn't anything gay going on between me and Josh. You should… go for it, man.” 

Dustin blinks. “Go for it?” he echoes.

Tyler nods. “Go for it,” he confirms. “Josh is… well, he talks about you a lot.” 

“That could mean anything,” Dustin says. He sounds a little desperate, as though he’s trying to find a way to give himself a way out. Is he?

“He talks about you the way he used to talk about Debby,” Tyler says rather bluntly. Dustin appreciates the bluntness, especially from Tyler. Tyler typically beats around the bush a bit too much for Dustin’s liking. 

“Oh,” is all Dustin can really think to say.

 

 

“Well, that’s the last time I ever go to visit Tyler when Jenna and Maddy are over.”

Dustin looks up from his phone to see Josh in dramatic eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. He barely keeps his composure because _man,_ that is a _very_ good look for Josh. 

“Why?” Dustin asks, carefully keeping his face neutral. 

Josh raises an eyebrow. “Seriously?” he says, gesturing to his face. 

“Oh, that,” Dustin says. “Nah, it’s a good look for you.” 

Josh laughs, and so does Dustin, except Dustin wasn’t joking. 

“Lemme go wash this off, and we can go out,” Josh says, making a move for the bathroom. Before Dustin can really process what he’s doing, he finds himself standing up and stepping in front of Josh. “Uh. Do you need something?”

“Can I kiss you?” Dustin blurts, and he then immediately wishes that he could transform into thin air. 

Josh slowly blinks at him. “Are you serious?” 

Dustin slowly sinks into himself. “Well, I thought maybe…”

“No, I’m not trying to be rude,” Josh clarifies. “I’m just, you know. Making sure you aren’t joking.”

“I’m not,” Dustin quickly says. “I’m not. I swear.”

“Okay,” Josh says, and then he doesn't say anything. 

“Okay?” Dustin echoes nervously.

“Okay,” Josh repeats, and hoping that was a yes, Dustin leans in and kisses him.

Dustin originally went in for a short, sweet kind of kiss, except Josh is a _really_ nice kisser. And Josh is pulling his hips closer and kissing him roughly, passionately. And Dustin’s sliding his hands up Josh’s shirt and is momentarily confused when he doesn’t find any boobs. Josh moans into Dustin’s mouth when Dustin accidentally drags his thumb over his nipple, and Dustin is thrown for another loop when he hears how low the moan is, so unlike the moans of the girls he’s kissed.

Josh pushes Dustin back up against the closest wall, their lips still together and Dustin’s hands still up Josh’s shirt. Dustin’s bending his knees a little, and he’s fairly certain Josh is on tiptoe, but _god,_ does it work. 

Josh pulls back, and Dustin’s a little embarrassed to say that he made a noise needier than he ever thought he would make when he sees Josh’s lipstick smeared around his lips. Josh smirks a little as he drops down to his knees, and Dustin would reply with something witty and biting, except Josh is on his knees.

Josh is on his knees.

Dustin’s got Josh on his knees. 

Oh, _fuck,_ he’s got Josh on his knees, he’s got Joshua Dun on his knees, looking up at Dustin through his lashes with one hand on Dustin’s thigh and the other on Dustin’s belt.  

“Can I…?” Josh asks, eyes flickering to Dustin’s belt buckle.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Dustin gets out before a forceful, _“Yes.”_  

Josh is unbuckling Dustin’s belt and unzipping his fly with a lot more ease than Dustin expected of him. He licks his lips as he pulls Dustin’s cock out, and _shit,_ Dustin is _not_ going to last long. Not when Josh’s eyes are that dark and he’s eyeing Dustin’s dick like it’s a cherry popsicle.

Dustin just compared his own dick to a cherry popsicle. Well, stranger things have happened today. 

Josh looks up at Dustin, silently asking for permission, and Dustin eagerly nods. Josh spits onto his hand and jerks Dustin a few times before wrapping his mouth around the head. Dustin nearly swallows his tongue. 

Josh’s lips are red with lipstick and his eye makeup is smudging and he looks like a wrecked hooker and Dustin thinks that it’s probably perverted or twisted for him to be getting off on it but he’ll think about that later. 

Dustin carefully threads his fingers through Josh’s hair as Josh bobs his head up and down on Dustin’s cock. Josh looks up at Dustin through his lashes, silently daring him as he takes him down completely. Dustin caves and tugs on the other man’s hair. He’s instantly rewarded with a low groan from Josh, and Dustin moans as Josh mouth vibrates around his dick.

So much for stamina. Dustin taps Josh’s shoulder a bit anxiously as a warning as Josh deep throats him. Josh catches his eye and nods slightly, giving him permission.

Dustin doesn’t think that it’s a coincidence that he comes to moment he realizes that Josh’s nails have been painted the same color pink as his hair. 

Josh doesn’t swallow, not that Dustin blames him, but he does let it land on his lips and trickle down his chin onto his shirt, which is more than Dustin would’ve done. Dustin’s not even recovered from his orgasm as he watches Josh palm himself through his jeans until he’s pressing his face into Dustin’s thigh and letting out a small cry as he comes into his pants. 

They both remain in place for a moment, just breathing. 

“So,” Dustin says finally.

“I didn’t know you were gay,” Josh comments mildly. 

“I’m not gay,” Dustin says immediately. At Josh’s raised eyebrow he amends, “Well, I’m gay. But in the straight kind of way.” 

“In the straight kind of way,” Josh echoes dryly.

“Yes,” Dustin says, nodding as he tucks his dick back into his pants and zips up his fly.  

“Well, I didn’t blow you just so you could tell me that you’re gay in ‘the straight kind of way’,” Josh remarks matter-of-factly as he stands up. He still has to look up at Dustin, though. “And don’t you dare say something like ‘bi-curiosity’.”

“No, no,” Dustin says, scrambling for words. “I just…” He flounders. “You’re really pretty,” he says decidedly. 

Josh furrows his eyebrows. “Thanks?”

“I just… girls are pretty,” Dustin continues. 

“…okay?” 

“I like girls,” Dustin says a bit uselessly. “Girls are pretty. You are pretty. I like you.” 

Josh frowns. “Are you calling me a girl? Not that I’m insulted, I mean. Just confused.” 

“No, no,” Dustin says. “I just… I like pretty people, okay? Girls are pretty. You are pretty. I like girls. I like you.”

“Ah,” Josh says. He scratches the back of his neck. “Well, um. I’m going to wash my makeup off now,” he says. “And shower, I think.” 

“…oh,” Dustin says, feeling rejected.

“No, I mean,” Josh bites his lip, “maybe you could join me?”

Dustin slowly grins.

 

 

“I don’t usually do this,” Josh comments as Dustin shampoos his hair. 

“Do what? Wash your hair?”

“Ha ha, wise guy. I meant blow someone. Right after they ask to kiss me.”

“Me either,” Dustin tells him. “Usually it’s after a couple of dates.”

“I’ve known you for a long time though,” Josh says thoughtfully. “We’ve already done most of the things that the firsts few dates are for.” 

“We’ve already gotten to know each other,” Dustin says.

“Exactly,” Josh says with a nod. “Ow! You got soap in my eye.”

 _“I_ didn’t get soap in your eye. You were the one who moved,” Dustin says, but he helps Josh rinse the soap from his eye.

Later, as they curl up on their couch together, Josh flips through TV channels as Dustin asks, “So are we dating now?”

“I don’t know,” Josh says slowly. “Will you stop calling yourself ‘gay in a straight way’?”

Dustin blushes. “It seemed like a good description at the time,” he mumbles. 

Josh laughs, giving Dustin a kiss on the cheek. “Okay. We’re dating.”

Dustin watches as his stupidly pretty boyfriend picks a TV channel showing _Spongebob Squarepants._ It’s a little exasperating to note that Josh is still stupidly pretty even as he sings the theme song without an ounce of tune.


End file.
